User talk:Botomatic1000
Welcome to ! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the File:Scary gadget 1.jpg page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please familiarise yourself with Robot Wars Wiki Policies - These are found in the sidebar, or under Category:Policy. These are the law around here, so you would do well not to break them. :Bored? The Job List has the list of ongoing projects to help with, as well as pages badly in need of edits. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :ToastUltimatum (talk) 18:45, January 23, 2016 (UTC) Professionalism I had to fix your edit to the Cataclysmic Variabot page because it said "squeeky the teams techno games maze entry" instead of "Squeeky, the teams Techno Games Micromouse entry". I hate to sound nitpicky, but this is an encyclopedia, and you need to write in a professional manner, I.E. with capital letters and punctuation marks where they are needed. Just try to take that into consideration next time. Thank you. CrashBash (talk) 13:30, February 6, 2016 (UTC) :I will have to say this again....please watch your grammar. Use capital letters and punctuation when they are needed. The forums are OK, but it's not acceptable in an encyclopedia. CrashBash (talk) 19:58, February 14, 2016 (UTC) I am terribly sorry my grammar is awful but I think it would sound lazy of me to ask someone to post stuff on pages. I might make a blog on stuff I could post on other pages but i would prefer a professional to do. in the meantime im sorry for my stupidity and mistakes and will concentrate on my grammar as soon as I can find something to post :)--Botomatic1000 (talk) 21:09, February 16, 2016 (UTC) you don't sound nitpicky at all its my stupidity I doubt I should even be allowed to do anything on here--Botomatic1000 (talk) 21:46, February 16, 2016 (UTC) Series 5/Extreme links You may be interested in this page full of Series 5/Extreme competitor link list. http://web.archive.org/web/20021015124017/http://www.robotwars.co.uk/links.html Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 18:23, April 11, 2016 (UTC) YAAAAAY thank you.--Botomatic1000 (talk) 18:25, April 11, 2016 (UTC) Arena forums There you go, the same day you thought you could never manage it, you've passed 300 edits in the mainspace and files, and you've earned the right to vote in the Arena forums, as well as contribute to the Ragnabot 2 preparations. Thanks a lot for all the images you've uploaded and non-qualifiers you've found, it's been useful information. Be sure to type ~~~~ to put your signature in the forums, rather than type it out manually! [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 19:01, July 21, 2016 (UTC) Thanks! im planning on adding a LOT MORE to some of the US competitors pages including screenshots and there non RW bots. Could I just ask you make a gallery for rammstein Dark tracks (I think it was called that in RW) and Hyperactive so I can add all the teams bots?. Thank you.--Botomatic1000 (talk) 19:22, July 21, 2016 (UTC) :If you type at the top, you can type out the names of your images below it, and close it off with a . I can fix it in the morning if you get it wrong, but I'm off to bed for now. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 20:05, July 21, 2016 (UTC) Robots with more losses than wins. If you're wondering why I'm undoing your edits. CrashBash (talk) 20:24, July 25, 2016 (UTC) Ah that's fine man thanks for reminding me :).--Botomatic1000 (talk) 20:26, July 25, 2016 (UTC) Don't tell lies about me I'm sick of people just telling lies about me. I really genuinely did not want ANY of that to happen, so don't say I did. CrashBash (talk) 22:50, July 25, 2016 (UTC) Look Crash I really try my hardest on this wiki and tried to make everyone shut up before toastultimatum got there and get complained at for "telling lies"! I have never seen you praise anyone unless there an admin or key member to the wiki. You are really lucky I'm not a dick to you especially for your first couple of responses and edits on my page it's really not good for when I was a new member it made me scared to edit anymore. I'm not a key member here and I haven done much good for the wiki I know but for once could I not get the complaints? Thank you.--Botomatic1000 (talk) 23:43, July 25, 2016 (UTC) :It's OK, don't worry. I just got annoyed on the spur of the moment. Also sorry that you felt that way with your first few edits, but I can only assure you that wasn't my intention. CrashBash (talk) 23:18, July 26, 2016 (UTC) I know that man :) now look at me I have over 300 edits and counting and am considered a key discoverer of robots that failed to qualify. I don't do much anymore though and don't really want to stay around on the wiki oo long but eh I probably will. --Botomatic1000 (talk) 17:20, July 28, 2016 (UTC) Talk:Malc 1.5#The quote I've removed the quote form Malc 1.5 for the time being. Please have a read of my reasons on the talk page I've linked in the header. If you're able to contribute the original quotes, that would be great. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 05:19, October 2, 2016 (UTC) Links Please Hi, I did ask on a talk page but I presume didn't see but I love the finds you're making and would like to request a link to these images please, it'd be great to find more! Thanks. Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 19:20, June 26, 2019 (UTC) :Hello there Diotoir! I have been on a bit of a whirl this week I suppose, having a lot of free time before my eighteenth on the 28th this month, sorry for not noticing your talk post. A lot of my info and images come from all sorts of separate sources but most of my most recent stuff on Bigfish and the Dutch robots have came from this handy site right here! http://www.bugs.nl/media/album/index.php?path=L3J3Lw Hope this will be of some help to you. --Botomatic1000 (talk) 19:34, June 26, 2019 (UTC) ::Thanks.Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 19:36, June 26, 2019 (UTC)